ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia Nightsong
:"I'm doing just fine so far without a shrink asking me what blots of ink look like. They all look like spattered Sue-blood anyway." :—April 9, 2004 journal entryApril 9, 2004 journal entry Talia Nightsong, now officially Talia Black, is an agent in the Bad Role-play Department and, formerly, the Department of Mary Sues. She was written by Artemis. Much of her published material is now missing. Agent Profile Appearance Talia is a fairly short"DIA & DBR" half-elf from the Dragonlance continuum, with blue-green eyes and black hair. She sometimes lets the hair grow out long, due to her difficulty getting haircuts in Headquarters.March 31, 2004 journal entry Personality Talia is very bitter and snide, typically lashing out at any annoying behavior with threats of violence (and actual violence, if the annoying behavior continues). She becomes very protective of her friends (and her favorite characters): she will strike down fic characters just to keep them from harming her partner, and often worries about Dúros Black's safety in the line of DIA duty. At the same time, she is frequently confused why Black, Irvine and her partners care about her as much as they do, despite her attitude and aggressiveness. Talia enjoys wine, but it makes her overly talkative and worsens her depression. References are made to a "stupid, angsty past,"comment on July 7, 2006 journal entry the memories of which guilt Talia. Agent Black dulled some of these memories during an empathic bond he formed to protect her from more recent torture.May 6, 2004 journal entry Talia is a generally untidy person, cluttering up her response center, though her handwriting is neat and flowing. She has an aptitude for and fascination with electronics and technology in general, though she had extraordinary bad luck with her RC's console in particular. Agent History Before the PPC Talia was born in Krynn,"The Unfinished Interlude", by Artemis and Bodldops to a Silvanesti mother, who had some Sueish characteristics, and a human father.April 27, 2006 journal entry They have passed away. She is also known to have one half-brother, a full elf, who is married and has a son. They didn't get along while Talia was young, but he seems to have matured, becoming a king of elves with the title "Lord Jarin."August 11, 2004 journal entry Many facets of Talia's personality stem from her specific upbringing. She does not like to use her surname or to be referred to as a half-elf; she considers it to sound "too much like I'm trying to be some Sue-daughter of Elrond's." She is also not particularly fond of Christmas, which did not exist in her home continuum. Time in the PPC Talia was originally partnered with Halley in the Department of Mary Sues. Immediately following their first recorded mission,The message from the SO at the end of "Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter" appears to be the message described on the BRD Homepage. the pair were transferred to the Bad Role-play Department. Some time later, a malfunctioning Remote Activator sent Talia into a badfic with no resources or backup. She was rescued by Agent Dúros Black of the DIA, with whom she developed a complicated relationship that culminated in their marriage on March 18, 2005 HST.March 17, 2005 Talia is consistently irritated by Black's partner, Irvine, but avoids causing him harm simply because Black relies on him.comment on July 7, 2006 journal entry At another, later, unknown point, Talia and Halley received Archer as a rookie agent-in-training. Eventually, Archer was discovered to be the time traveling son of Talia from the future.comment on Halley's journal Archer eventually got his own partner, leaving the pair, and later got married to Teena-Chan, making the literal author insert Talia's daughter-in-law. Archer and Teena-Chan had children, making Talia a grandmother. None of the surviving writings mention Archer's conception. With Archer already gone, Talia was left partnerless when Halley was given a forced vacation that turned into a multiple-month solo mission.entry from Halley's journal She was assigned to Moridae Greenleaf, a vampiric elf who was even more morose and impersonal than Talia. There is one referencecomment on July 7, 2006 journal entry to a "crazy vampire alternate" and "several alternate dimension kids" beyond Archer, but other references to these characters are now lost. Gaelon Morcaun may be one of these children.Entry in Gaelon Morcaun's journal. Talia is owned by the mini-Balrog Celborn, and also seems to have retained Halley's mini-Balrog Farmir, despite Halley returning to HQ (possibly just to avoid splitting the minis up). Talia was also last seen (temporarily and grudgingly) adopting a baby female Eevee rescued from a LotR fic.July 7, 2006 journal entry Mission Reports The BRD main site was lost with GeoCities, though portions of it have been recovered on The Lost Tales. It is unknown how much of Talia's material has been lost. Partnered with Halley *"Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter" (The Lord of the Rings), with appearances by Agents Alec Troven and Verra (DI) (Alternate Link) * "The Misadventures of Talia" (The Lord of the Rings), Talia with Dúros Black (DIA) and an appearance by Irvine (DIA) *"DIA & DBR" (interlude), with appearances by Dúros Black and Irvine (DIA) *"The Unfinished Interlude", with Dúros Black and Irvine (DIA) Journals * Talia's LiveJournal **April 16, 2004: "Still in Shock . . ." (Talia and Black kiss for the first time.) **April 28, 2004: "It's Cold" (Talia recovers in Medical after a fanbrat attack.) **May 6, 2004: "Shut up. Just shut up . . ." (Talia learns of the empathic bond Black made to protect her.) **August 2, 2004: "Just wonderful." (Talia tells Halley about Black's proposal in a Role-play.) **December 24, 2004: "Already?" (Talia has accepted Black's proposal.) **[http://agent-talia.livejournal.com/10687.html March 1, 2005: "Isn't this just wonderful?"] (Talia meets Moridae during Halley's absence.) **March 23, 2005 (The wedding report.) **July 7, 2006: "Just one of those days." (Talia transports some badfic rescues to the DMFF, adopting an Eevee in the process. RP with Teena-Chan in the comments.) *Halley's LiveJournal **June 17, 2005 (Halley returns to HQ. RP with Talia in the comments.) References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Featured Agents Category:Bad Role-play Department